Controlling Cuddy
by HouseBroken
Summary: Unsatisfied with her life Cuddy agrees to a strange proposal from House......."you need to be dominated and not in control and I am the guy for the job.” Very SMUTTY. Read at own risk. I don't own House......SORRY BOUT LACK OF XD and shortness.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Hey guys I've been reading for a few days and I loved the stories that I've been reading. I have decided to write this story that have been swirling around in my head. Its VERY OOC and AU, will be smutty and deal with mild BSDM. So don't read if you are offended by stuff such as this. I warned you!**

**I own nothing.....**

Chapter 1: The Proposal

" You know what your problem is? You have too much power. Here at the hospital you have control over everything and your still miserable." House comments after bursting in her office and noticing that she is crying over her latest failed relationship. " In a relationship you need a strong man, a controlling man."

" You're saying that I need a jerk to tell me how to dress and what to eat. You have completely lost your mind!" She yells at him. "Get out!"

" Wait, I'm not talking about controlling that kind of stuff. You are sexually frustrated and the pansies that you date leave you unsatisfied in bed. You need a man that knows what you need not what you want. You have a dominating personality at work and after work you need to be sexually dominated and not in control and I am the guy for the job."

" You're joking right.?" she asks in disbelief.

" No, I want you to take a chance and trust me. We will have a trial run this weekend and if you are satisfied, we will continue."

" How do you propose this works out?" she asks thinking she must be crazy for even contemplating his suggestion.

" Here at work things remain the same but once you pass those double doors, you turn control of your body over to me. From that point I'll no longer be House it will be Master and anything else will lead to punishment and so will failure to follow orders." holding his breath waiting on her answer.

" I'm crazy for even considering this but...... What kind of punishment are we talking about?" she said thinking about accepting.

" Spanking and stuff. I wont do anything that I don't think you can handle." he said knowing that she would agree.

" Okay but you can't tell anyone, especially not Wilson, and no jokes about it either. This is between the two of us only. If you can't do that, you can get out of my office now." she said serious and waiting for his answer.

" Deal, to seal it let me hear you say it, to know that you are serious." he said anticipating the nights to come.

" Master....." she said flushing red.

"I like that coming out of your mouth." he said. " Let's start now. Take off your panties and bra."

" I thought we agreed when I walk out those front doors is when you take control?"

" Yeah but this is a trial period and I have limited time, only a weekend to show you that you need me to take control and give you what you need. Do you have anymore questions because the moment you hand me those panties you give up the right to make decisions until Monday at 12:01 AM."

" I've never even considered the kind of relationship you are suggesting so I only ask that you take that into consideration when you delegate punishment and I want a safe word to be used in extreme circumstances." she said while added the finishing touch on her paperwork, knowing that she will be tied up this weekend.

" Okay, now hand the panties and bra over or I will take them off myself." he said stepping closer.

" I'm Pregnant." she said smirking as he suddenly stopped. "Thats my safe word." she chuckled handing him her panties.

Taking the panties he ran his hand up her leg as she sat on the edge of the desk. He felt her tense as his callous hand got closer to her vagina. He kissed the side of her neck whispering in her ear to relax as he lightly touched her noticing how wet she was, weeping for him already. " Spread them" he said biting her ear lobe. He gently inserted one finger and began to rotate counterclockwise, as she loosen to his touch he inserted another finger and picked up the pace. Driving his finders harder into her body causing her to gasp and moan his name. Taking his thumb he titillated her clit, and as she tensed with impending orgasm he sucked strongly on her right nipple causing her to scream her climax into his shoulder as her slammed a third finger into her soaking pussy. "Oh God, I can't believe I just allowed you to do that ." she said flushed and embarrassed at how wet she was. " Very responsive, I like that. Come on I need to get you home so the real fun can begin." he said readjusting himself as he preceded to hold the door open so that they could leave. She locked her office door with a satisfied smile, delirious with the thoughts of more orgasm.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. This work is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Reading this is voluntary so please no flames only constructive criticism or love. _Up next the first night of the trial run....._**


	2. Chapter 2: Brace Yourself

**I own nothing........**

**WOW, ten reviews and I only expected 1 or 2, thanks for reviewing. I'm so glad yall is loving this story so far and I hope I continue to live up to expectations. I really wanted to update before I go to work so here goes........You were warned earlier.......**

Chapter 2: Brace Yourself

_Master....._

They pulled in the Cuddy's garage and as she was getting out he stopped her. " Remove your clothes, in my presences at your house or mines, clothes is not allowed. Matter fact don't wear any clothes at all when you are home. Be ready for me at all times, you never know when I will come over." she opens her mouth to respond but is shocked speechless and can only gasp. Noticing his look she quietly being to strip and wonders if her body is up to par. She knows that House spends a lot of time ogling her chest but he'd never tried to put the moves on her in any serious way. Her nipples react instantly as she unbuttons her blouse, a little embarrassed, she shyly glances at House to see his reaction and glad that he seems affected by her nudity. As she begins to take off her pants she notices that he began to rub his erection through his pants. Beyond aroused, just the thought of Cuddy under his control had him at half-mast since she called him Master, he couldn't wait to fuck her. Watching her strip was his undoing. " I don't think I can wait." he said coming up behind her and gripping her waist. " I want you now, against the car. When you get ready to go the work you will remember who owns you as you leave for work." he whispered then preceded to kiss her neck as he bent her over the hood of the car. She heard his pants being unzipped and his cane falling to the ground, trailing his hand down her back and gripping her ass cheeks. " Brace yourself." he spreads her legs and enters her from behind. She was wet but totally unprepared for his girth and length as he slammed in. " Pull out!" She screamed as her eyes watered. " Sorry" he mumbled against her neck. He pulled out. " Sorry, turn around and get on the hood." as she sat on the hood he knelt between her legs and kissed her lower lips. Licking up and down he preceded to work her into a frenzy. To cap it off he took his fingers and spread her lips to better access her clit, he sucked her to an orgasm. He light beard was covered in her juices. Satisfied that he had made up for hurting her earlier. He twirled his finger indicating he wanted her to flip over on her stomach. " Go easy" she pleaded as he slowly began push against her lips. She didn't get a chance to see what he was packing but she could tell from his earlier insertion he was huge. Bracing for his entrance, she gritted her teeth and prepared for some very intense fucking. But to her surprise he gently eased in giving her time to adjust. There was only a slight burn as he forced in a couple more inches, moaning to the gentle rocking of him in and out. She felt a greater burn as she realized that he touched her cervix with each deep thrust. It felt like he was in her throat. Noticing that she was tensing up, he began to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. " God you feel so go around my dick." he grunted. " thats right cum for me, cum for your master." he said pounding her into her as she began to scream his name. " House, fuck Greg, so good it hurts." she was insensible with need, and could believe she was so wet from the painful friction. Changing position he began hitting her g-spot, it was her last straw as she began cumming. " Houseeeeeeeee." giving three final thrust he came in her. Resting against her he mumbled. " I owe you a punishment. I told you once I took control it was master and thats the only name you should know me as." It wasn't really about control, he had wanted to spank her for the longest. Watching her walk in the hospital was too much and every time she walked away his palms itched. " Don't get me wrong, I loved my name on your lips but rules are rules." he said. " You break rules all the time so what you gonna spank me because I said House instead of master. Thats bullshit." she responded. He simply smirked as he pulled his pants up and gestured for her to unlock the door. " Do you want to soak in the tub, I noticed that you were wincing as you slid off the hood. Besides my thigh could use a relaxing before our next round and your punishment." he said as she lead them in the house. " Yeah." Thankful that he suggested a soak or she would have been out of the game later. " also get rid of the hair, I want you to feel every sensation I deem you worthy of." he said at her raised eyebrow. " No hair means more sensitive to touch." Grudgingly she said " Okay."

*********** ************** ************** *************

After a long soak both were refreshed and ready for round two. Remembering his rule of no clothes she padded in the living room and sat on the couch waiting on his instructions. Limping in behind her he sat beside her. " lay across my lap for your punishment" he said waiting on her to follow orders. As she got in position he told her it would be 10 swats, 5 on each cheek. " Call them out, if you loose count I will start over." he raises his hand to deliver the first blow. " one." as she gradually felt the sting spreading. " Two, three, four........,five..........,six........" by the deliverance of the fourth blow she was sobbing, by the seventh she was begging for mercy. " seven, please...........eight, no more...........nine.....,ten." She was crying and moaning in pain as he slipped his hand between her legs. " God, you're soaking wet, that spanking really did something for you." Calming down due to his words, she straddled his lap and began kissing him. " You're was so right, you in charge is what I needed . This has been the most intense sex I have ever had." rubbing her self against his erection. " Of course I was right." he teased. " I want a blow job, get on yours knees." Cuddy froze at his demands. She had only done that one before and she felt dirty and inadequate as she remembered her inability to satisfy her ex that way and the thought of disappointing him left her scared stiff. " I can't, I don't...." she just knew if she did that and he didn't enjoy it, she be destroyed. " Whats wrong." he ask concerned, he didn't think he asked for anything out of the ordinary. " I'm not good at giving those and I don't want to disappoint you." she said looking everywhere but at him. " You wont disappoint me and I'll offer advice if you need it." Taking a deep breath she got on her knees in position.

**A small cliffy. I hope yall enjoyed it and continue to read. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. This story will eventually have other stuff besides smut. Im working on it. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mood Killa: Revised a lil bit

_**Hey guys, I love your reviews. Sorry bout such a short chap but im so sleepy and I wanted to update tonight but expect another later today or tomorrow morning. I didn't think I would get so much positive reviews but im over twenty thats a huge milestone to me. So keep on reading and reviewing. You guys motivate me! Let me know what you think...... **_**I tried to adjust the formatting a little bit to make it easier to read hope this helps.**

Chapter 3: Mood Killa: Revised

_Taking a deep breath she got on her knees in position._

Closing her eyes she decided to bite the bullet and take his dick in her mouth. Being out of her forte she immediately choked. sitting back on her haunches she took a deep breath and decided to give it another try until he stopped her.

" Slow down, its not going anywhere." he said trying to lighten the mood.

" Lick it, start at the base then suck the head in your mouth." he groaned as she followed his instructions.

" MMMM Oh God, don't stop." he moaned as he softly thrust in her mouth. Taking the initiative she began licking the sensitive underside of his dick. Swirling her tongue on his head she began taking more of him in her mouth, using her hand she began fondling his balls and using her other hand to jack him off.

Too much going at one time was pushing him over the edge and when she pulled back and blew on his head before taking him back in her mouth, he began thrusting hard into her mouth. His thrust caused her to gag and panic at his dick being deep in her throat. In her panic she accidentally hit his bum leg which caused him to jump lodging his dick deeper in her throat.

" Relax your jaw and throat, it'll feel better in a minute." he said trying to calm her down. Being in her throat was just to much he was on the verge of cumming while struggling to calm down and follow instructions she accidentally bit him.

" OUCH, WHAT THE FUCK!" he said jumping up as fast as he could holding his dick.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry, it was an accident." she said between sobs and apologizing for hurting him. " House please...." she pleaded as he pushed her hand away.

" Just get me some ice." he demanded in pain his leg and dick throbbing. Bringing the ice she sat beside him a began massaging his thigh to help in anyway possible. Removing her hand he told her to go get in bed and he'd be in there in a little bit.

Alone he examined his injury and determined it wasn't too bad but he'd be in too much pain to perform, the night was over. Popping two pills he limped to Cuddy's bedroom and slid into bed behind her.

" Hey its OK I'm mostly better now." he said rubbing her back as she shook with sobs. " truce for the night, lets get some sleep and start again in the morning." he said gathering her in his arms.

" Thank you and I'm so sorry." she said kissing him as they settle down for the night. As she was drifting off to sleep he said

" I owe you some punishment too. Once again you called me House and you bit me. I will have to think of something else for your punishment besides spanking." he said smiling as she groaned.

**Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing. A few of you guys mentioned how you wanted to read something like this, so if you'd like to see anything in particular let me know i'll try to develop it in. thanks again. Love you guys........**


	4. Chapter 4:Turnabout is Fair Play

**Hey guys here's the other chapter I promised. I hope yall enjoy and the format is a lil better to read. I reformatted Ch. 3 so those of you who had a hard time reading please reread and see if the formatting helps you understand a bit better. Thanks for all of the reviews. I'M so glad yall like this story and I hope yall continue to..... **

**A/N: so I thought I submitted this the other night when I replaced ch. 3. but I only uploaded it. Guys im so sorry. I admit I was a little upset at no reviews on ch. 4 then realized that I hadn't submitted it. That was a Homer Simpson moment.... DUH. **

**Added a lil bit of vital info into next to last paragraph. Took Alex advice revised a lil bit, didn't want house to be incompetent. Thanks Alex :-)**

**I own nothing [ belongs to FOX].....but any grammatical mistakes in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Turnabout is fair play.

Waking up first Cuddy laid there and recalled the events of the previous night. Agreeing to House's demands, her failed blow job. God she couldn't believe she bit him. A blow job is the simplest thing she could have done for him. She'd been reluctant to even do it for fear of disappointing him and she did. Thinking of a way to redeem herself in his eyes she concocted a plan worthy of House. Tired of appearing weak, it seems that lately he always catching her in a vulnerable position either crying or on the verge of crying. Easing her way out of bed to keep from waking him, she set her plan in motion.

He woke up to the most amazing sight, Cuddy between his legs going down on him. Remembering last night he tensed up for a moment but being back in Cuddy's mouth made him relax again. Needing to join in he reached for her only to realize that he couldn't move.

" Cuddy, Lisa what the hell are you doing" he said frustrated.

" I realized that along as I felt weak I would never be able to give you a good blow job. So I felt that if I was in control I'd be able to do it. I need to be in control."

" If thats the case why do you even need me? I am here to relieve you of control. To much control is the reason you aren't happy now. You may be happy now in the short run but in the long run you will always be disappointed. If it takes you tyeing me up to do the job you really should put on leather and become a dominatrix." he paused to give her a moment to think. " What do you want control or satisfaction?"

Thinking about all of her failed relationships and unsatisfied sexual encounters she replied " Satisfaction. I'm sorry its just so hard to let someone else decide my fate." determined to finish what she started she asked . " Do you want me to finish or do you want me to untie you."

" Finish it!" he gritted out as she lowered her head.

Taking him in her mouth she encased him in molten liquid. Pushed to the limit he couldn't hold out, expected her to pull back he was surprised as she swallowed him as deeply as she could while he exploded inside her mouth.

" Oh god that was so good" he heaved coming down off his high. " untie me."

Noticing the way his thigh gave an involuntary twitch in pain she untied him and went and got his vicodan for him. Laying there beside him she contemplated where this was going. The spanking was painful but she had never been that aroused before in her life just thinking about it was turning her on and those kind of feelings had her questioning everything about her.

House also was laying there thinking but not about anything heavy but about the punishment he owed Cuddy. He decided that he needed some equipment. He sorta started this game without carefully thinking about it so he was unprepared for some of the other things he wanted to try with her. He needed to go to a sex shop and get supplies, oh the wonders he could do. Deciding to leave he got up and they took a shower together that led to some shower play but he was saving up for later so he cut it short.

" ummm, I need to run out a for a little bit but I'll be back in about a hour." he told her.

" Okay, I'll do some cleaning while you're gone." she replied as she had already started making the bed.

" I don't think so, I'm going to tie you to the bed. Turnabout is fair play besides you're my property and I don't like to share or for others to play with them. I like my property to stay put until I'm ready to play with it." he said smirking. She agreed; besides whats the worst that could happen she was at her house.

Because he wanted to stop by the hospital to retrieve his bike he called a cab to pick him up. Because a responsible dominate knows to never leave a sub a tied up and alone Cuddy was very loosely tie. To get a lose she merely had slip her hands out the loop. The only real thing tyeing her to the bed was her self restraint.

A few minutes after House left the phone began ringing, the dean in her panicked at the thought of an emergency at the hospital. Hearing Wilson voice on her answering machine telling her he was on his way over to get approval for a procedure he needed on a patient. She began to hyperventilate at the thought of him knocking on her door although he wouldn't be able to see anything. Fifteen minutes later she heard him knocking on her door, as she was about to get out of her bondage the knocking on the door stopped. Beginning to calm down Cuddy released a shaky breath as she realized that Wilson had left until she glanced in the window and there he was staring at her. Oh, shit she was naked and tied to the bed.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review, I love getting them they motivate me to write when i'm too exhausted to write otherwise.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

_**Hey guys im so sorry for the delay in updates i've been working like crazy this past week and it will continue the rest of the weekend until I finally get an off day monday. I wanted to give yall something till monday please enjoy and review........**_

_Oh, shit she was naked and tied to the bed._

Oh my god, was all Wilson thought as he gazed upon a naked Cuddy tied to the bed. Rushing around to the front door he began to beat on it until he remembered that she was tied to the bed. He thought about calling the police but he knew Cuddy would be mortified to be found in her position. He then thought about calling House who knew how to get in her house. But did he really want to subjugate Cuddy to House and the way he would react seeing Cuddy tied up. House or the police? He chose House. Taking his cell phone out he called House. On the ninth ring he answered.

Whaaaaat Wilson, I'm busy." he said trying to decide between a blue or red collar for Cuddy at _Pleasure's_. He wanted something to show his ownership.

" House, I need you." he said taking a deep breath gathering his courage to explain the situation.

" Can't, busy." he responded about to hang up.

" Its Cuddy. Sheistiedupinherbedroomnaked. ( She is tied up in her bedroom naked.)" he said rushed not giving house a chance to hang up on him.

" WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed in the phone not giving Wilson a chance to respond.

" I had a procedure for Cuddy to sign off on, so I went by her place seeing that it was the weekend. I knocked on her door for about 10 minutes, her car was in drive so I was worried. So I went around to the side of the house to see if I could see anything and there she was tied to her bed naked." he said waiting on House to respond.

" Whoa, Cuddy, naked, this I gotta see." he said pretending to be surprise. " Are you still outside?"

" Yeah, it was call you or the police and since you've broken in once I assumed you could do it again." he responded.

" Okay, I'll be there in about 30 minutes. Don't go back to the window just wait for me at the front door." he said racking his brain for ways to manage the situation. Damn, his fun with Cuddy would be over before it barely got off the ground. Hanging up he put his items back and quickly limped to his motorcycle then he decided to call Cuddy.

" Oh, god House, Wilson was here-!" she said as she was abruptly cut off by House.

" I know, here's the plan. He called me because he was freaking out trying to decide what to do. He wants me to break in. When I get there I will make as much noise as possible when I get to your bedroom door you yell for us to stop and you tell Wilson that you want me to come in not him." he said

" Wilson is not going to just except that, why would I choose you over him in a situation like this?"

" If he ask you tell him his opinion matters more than mine and you too embarrassed to let him see you like that. He will be feeling to sorry and embarrassed for you to press."

" Okay, what if he ask who tied me up"

" I know you don't want him to know it was me so tell him it was your ex, your last chance to make it work but he just left you high and tied up." he said laughing trying to lighten the mood as he could tell by her breathing that she was calming down.

" That makes me sound so pathetic but if it works I'll do it. We have some serious talking to do afterwards."

" Okay, I'll be there in a little bit." he said hanging up.

Twenty minutes later he pulled in Cuddy's drive and met Wilson, together they walked into the house as House preceded to knock over the occasional vase and slam doors in his hast to see Cuddy naked. Reaching Cuddy's bedroom door, he knocked...........


	6. Chapter 6: Peeping Wilson

**Wow, over 50 reviews, thank you guys soooo much for reviewing and hope you continue. I'm a bit too sleepy and the words are blurring I so hope this chapter makes sense. A bit short but I wanted to give Rosine something to read while at the clinic. Hope yall enjoy and please review and don't hate me to much for the ending of the this chapter. Enjoy......**

* * *

_Disclaimer.... I don't own House.... only the grammatical mistakes._

Ch. 6: Peeping Wilson

_Reaching Cuddy's bedroom door, he knocked..........._

" House? Wilson." Cuddy asked already knowing the answer.

" Yeah its us. I'm coming in. Do you want House to wait outside?" Wilson asked.

" Ummm, Actually I would like it if you could stay outside the door and House came in." she said pausing, giving the words time to sank in.

" WHAT? HOUSE?" he shouted

" Wilson, I just cant let you see me like this, its too embarrassing." she said trying to placate him.

" But House?" he said trying to understand her reasoning.

" House can keep a secret and I just cant handle you looking at me naked." she responded in a somewhat pleading tone.

" Okay" he said hesitating.

" Yay, I get to see Cuddy naked." he said push past Wilson to go in Cuddy's room. Entering the room he saw her perched on the bed. Gathering her in his arms he apologized, something that she hadn't heard in a long time. Apology accepted. Ten minutes later she walked in the living room and sat down on the couch, too embarrassed to look Wilson in the eye, preparing herself for questioning from Wilson.

" Ummm, Cuddy I don't mean to be nosy but could you tell us how you ended up tied to your bed?" he asked

" I'm sorry, I would prefer not to talk about it right now, its too embarrassing, you and House seeing me naked. God, I felt so stupid laying there." she replied sounding hurt and distraught.

" Cuddy I'm sorry, it was rude for me to ask, if you ever want to talk I available anytime you need me." he said getting up to leave.

_She's too calm and so is House. If he hadn't already seen Cuddy naked he would have been jump out of his skin at the thought of seeing her. And Cuddy would never had chosen House to untie her and taking the chance of ridicule he would surly dish out. House had to have tied Cuddy up or he know something about it. They have something going on and he planned on getting to the bottom of it. He thought as he drove off then decide to park a block away and double back. He wanted to know what was going on and he was going to find out tonight._

Meanwhile Cuddy and House had begun to make out as the stress of the morning led to sexual tension.

" Let's take this to the bedroom." she said between kisses.

" MMMM Okay." he said running his hands down her back, slowly making their way to the bedroom. Quickly discarding their clothes. They ended up in a tangle of sheets in bed when he asked how did it feel knowing that somebody had seen her naked and tied up.

" Hot and scary" she responded turned on beyond endurances as he slipped two fingers inside her as suckled her clit. Increasing the pressure, he lightly bit her clit as he reached her g-spot, rubbing deeply as she tensed up on the verge of climaxing. More than turned on by her wantonness, impatiently he slipped in her not giving her time to adjust to his size before he started a steady pounding, hitting her g-spot directly each time. With each thrust, she scratched his back as she loudly screamed his name and a few other things as she experienced several small climaxes. Licking her breast he bit her nipple, applying just the right amount of pressure pushing her over the edge. Smiling he said. " Master, House or God. I think I like being called God, you sure screamed it a lot.

_I knew it. House and Cuddy! Wilson thought as stood there by the window unable to move, his eyes drawn to sex going on in the house. He was finally able to leave when House proclaimed himself ' God' breaking his trance. What did he mean by Master. He thought as he got in his car to drive away. God he felt like a perv watching his best friend and his boss have sex but see Cuddy's body earlier and that scene was just too much. He needed to go jerk off._

**Thanks for reading. Wilson watching them have sex was too good to pass up. I couldnt decide how I wanted this chap to work out and when this idea popped in my head I simply had to add it. So no flames about it only love. Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. Love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

**Hey, guys its been awhile but everything that could go wrong went wrong in the last week. My laptop broke, my car broke down and my phone wouldn't charge anymore. Just brought a new laptop, going to pick up my new car in a hour and I'm holding my phone while it charge. Here's a mini chapter to get back in the groove. Sorry it's late and short, now I'm off to work.**

Ch.7: Shopping

Lying in bed after their recent lovemaking………

"Hmm, so what did you get from the store?" she asked kissing his shoulder.

"Nothing, Wilson called and I sort of panicked, I dropped everything and ran out, well I should say limped really fast." He said responding, reflecting back on earlier that morning.

"Oh, are you going to get anything because I was really looking forward to seeing what you brought."

"Yeah, but I was thinking you could come along and try a few things out." He said looking at her.

"No way, I'm the Dean of Medicine I can't be seen in a sex shop!" she replied.

"Not going is not an option. Get dressed, just because Wilson seen you naked doesn't change the rules of the game. This weekend you have no say unless I grant it." He said waiting on a response.

"I……." she started but shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Getting out the bed she walked to the closet and began selecting her outfit for her trip before getting into the shower.

House, noticing her selecting her outfit was not pleased by it so he chooses another before he joined her in the shower. Slipping in behind her he kissed her shoulder.

"How do you keep getting 'it' up, with your vicodin intake and age you should be damn near impotent." She asked curiously because he was already hard again and they had just had sex about ten minutes ago.

"Good genes and your body is powerful stuff." Running a hand between her thighs, readying her for some shower sex but was surprised when she pulled away.

"I'm a bit sore could we wait to later." She answered his look. "Let me take care of you another way. She said slipping to her knees.

Taking him in her mouth she proceeded to give him a blow job, more confident now that she realized that he wouldn't ridicule her for any mistakes. Using her tongue to bring him closer to climax, she tighten her grip on his balls as he pushed deeper in her throat, pulling back she said. "I'm not ready for that." Knowing that he wanted to deep-throat her. "Soon." Blowing lightly on his head before engulfing him again in her mouth she brought him to his climax.

"God, that was good." He said leaning against the wall, drained. As Cuddy began washing his back he found his self aroused again. " Lisa…….."

"Noooo, you got to be kidding me!" She groaned. "Are you taking Viagra?"

"Nothing but you babe." He grinned. "I'll save it for later, let's get ready to go shopping.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Arriving at Pleasure's, Cuddy and House walked in and began browsing the isles until they got to the section they were looking for the handcuffs and other bondage and spanking merchandise. Looking at the collars, House chose a blue and handed it to her.

"Try this one on." As he slipped it around her neck, smiling at the thought of her wearing it around the house waiting on him to arrive. "It matches my eyes, that's the one for you, lets get you matching cuffs too.

They picked up matching blue cuffs and then House walked off by his self leaving cuddy along in the section with the handcuffs. He came back with a leather paddle, a blue mid level whip and wrapped box.

"What's in the box?" she questioned

"A surprise you'll see when we get home. They have a great discount on chasity belts do I need to get you one? He said jokily.

"No, I'm yours. Did you get all that you need for now?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, I got a collar, handcuffs, paddle, mask, whip, creams, lotions and oil, a surprise. You ready to go so that we can try this out."

"Yes, let's get out of here." She said grabbing their purchases just as the door open.

"Dr. Cuddy, wow, never thought I would see you here." The Montgomery's said, potential donors to the hospital whom she had dined with Thursday regarding the oncology wing, "we were a little hesitant about donating because you seemed so ridged and a bit uptight but we will be donated now.

"Hey." Was all she could stammer out, blushing very hard and embarrassed beyond anything imaginable?

"I noticed a collar would you be interested in swapping." They said directing the question towards House.

"No, I do not share." He said urging Cuddy out the door.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I want to post this before work so Im posting in a hurry. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Two and Two

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry, I have no excuse but I lost my muse and I found it really hard to write. I'm just now writing and it's two in the morning here and I just now got back in the mood and I'm so sleepy and I have to go to work in 6 hrs so please excuse any mistake. Also I will have a beta for the rest of this story and will go back and edited the other chapter too as soon as I figure it out, Yay. This is my longest chapter yet, enjoy. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapters they got me through this one.**

**I own nothing……..except any grammatical mistakes.**

**Chapter 8: Two and Two**

Arriving back at the house, Cuddy was a bit embarrassed at meeting the Montgomery's at the store, but determined to enjoy the rest of the weekend, House pushed forward with his plans of punishment and pleasure. Informing Cuddy to go in the bedroom and strip he began going through his purchases to decide what he was going to use first, made a spanking to warm her up, then the whip and finish with a paddle. Cuddy was undressed and waiting on the bed when house limped in.

"You never did tell me what was in the box." She questioned as House began to rub lotion on her body.

"Nipple and clit clamps, a blindfold, ball gag and an impression paddle, with HOUSE inscribed in it." He said grinning.

"Clamps!? I don't think I will like those."

"You will." He said flipping her over to her stomach." The lotion had the desired effect, slowly warming her body to an arousing point. "It's time to try out your gifts." He said slipping her collar around her neck and handcuffing her to the bed face down. "I'm going to start you out with a light spanking then move on to other things."

"You know the routine, count them out." As he began spanking her.

"One, two, three, four, five." She moaned, the spanking turning her on more than she wanted to admit. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…………….." She screamed as she climaxed from the mixture of pain and unexplained pleasure. She, Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, did not get aroused at being spanked; she must be going out of her mind she thought.

"You sure enjoyed that, without any help from me." He chuckled, running his hands down her heated ass. "That was too sexy, I might not last until I finish using all my instruments." He said slipping his hand between her thighs, fingering her to a several small climaxes. "I'm moving on to the whip, it's going to hurt ten times as worse as a spanking, brace yourself." He warned, picked up the whip, preparing to administer the first of 5 strikes. "Don't forget to count them."

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" she screamed at the first strike, involuntary tears rising in her eyes. "One." She cried the pain nearly unbearable.

Taking a moment he soothed her ass the best he could before continuing on with the next strike.

"Two……………………………………..Three………………………………….Four, wait please….." she screamed, shaking incoherently with desire and pain.

"One more." He said pausing to put the ball gag in her mouth. "As much as I like your screaming, I love to see you handcuffed and gagged more. Administering the last one, he was overcome with lust he grabbed a pillow and pushed it under her hips to raise her at a perfect angle. Gently massaging her redden and welted cheeks with lotion to diminish welt marks; he position his dick at the entrance of her pussy and was amazed at how wet and ready she was. "Damn, I knew you were a masochist but not to this extent, but I love it." He said rubbing his head against her entrance, pushing it in, he was met with a slight resistance due to the angle despite how turned on she was. Pulling back some he rammed home, loving the screaming and moaning she was doing behind her gag. Knowing that she loved they pain as much as the pleasure he set up a rough pace of pulling almost completely out then slamming back in, occasionally slapping her already sore cheeks because of the extra tight grip it created when she tense up in expectation of a slap to come. Deciding that he wanted to hear vocalization he removed her gag.

"GOD, HOUSE, MASTER……..It feels so good, harder deeper, more." She screamed, pushing back on him, the best she could being that she was handcuffed to the bed spread eagle. The pain that radiated through her body had her in a dazed state of pleasure, mindless in her search for release.

"Fuck, yeah." He grunted as he finally bottomed out, his dick head banging hard into her cervix. She felt like a velvet glove, he tried to think about anything beside the exquisite feel of Cuddy to starve off his climax.

"I'm so full…." She moaned, tensing up at the onset of her climax.

House was pushed to his maximum limit when Cuddy began cuming, he began pounding harder trying to reach his own fulfillment. The only thing keeping cuddy's head from hitting the head board were the handcuffs. Grunting out his release he fell against her, moving only when she protested as the pain began seeping in without the pleasure. Untying her he helped her into the bathroom he ran them a bath to soak in, she was very stiff from her position on the bed and his leg was being to throb.

"God that was intense." She said cuddling up to him in the bath.

"Yeah I think you finally wore me out." He laughed pulling her into a kiss until their time together was broken by the shrill ringing of the telephone. "Why do you have a phone in your bathroom?" he asked.

"I'm in high demand, usually because of you." She answered picking up the phone. After listening for a moment, she hung up. "There's been a fire in Meadow's Apartment complex and the victims are split between us and Princeton General. The more severe case are coming to us because we are closer. We need to go in to work."

"No, you need to go in to work, this is my weekend in off." He said trying to postpone the inevitable and get something out of it at the same time.

"House…..please, I need your help, please, I'll make it up to you." She said kissing him, running her hands down his stomach.

"All right but we are so having sex in the hospital, and I'm in control." He said seeing how much leeway he could get.

"Okay, but no smart-ass comments and you will treat the patients courteously and efficiently." She said.

"Okay I can't wait to take you bent over your desk and receive a blowjob sitting in your plush chair."

"Only this once, so don't get use to it, also please don't disrespect me at the hospital just because we had had sex and I let you control me sexually." She told him while dressing, feeling the pain in her ass as she put on some clothes.

"I never disrespect you, we just have creative differences. No panties, they will just end up in my pocket any ways, besides I want full access to you at all times." He said grinning getting ready to go to the hospital.

Getting in the car Cuddy did not realize how sore her ass was until she sat down in passenger seat. "Damn my ass hurts." She said groaning.

"I just started, you would have been a lot sorer if you hadn't answer the phone." He said grinning. "I had great plans for you but don't worry we will continue."

Arriving at the hospital, they were swept up in the rush of treating patients, when an interesting case came in and Cameron tried to assign it to House who refused to take it because he was technically off. Cameron asked Wilson to talk to Cuddy as another rush of patients was brought into the E.R. never noticing the way he blushed at the mentioned of them.

He caught up with Cuddy as she and House were walking towards her office. Hailing Cuddy he began explaining the situation to her about House and the patient he refused to take.

Cuddy was so caught up in her discussion with Wilson and began arguing with House she didn't realize that she had drop down in her chair at being exasperated with House and his refusal until the instant pain stabbing her in the ass made her jump up, she was barely able to catch her scream as the pain seemed to intensify.

Wilson rushed forward to ask if she was ok but was beat by House. Looking back and forth between Cuddy and House, he began putting two and two together. House owned Cuddy, he knew House liked the BDSM scene; hell the both of them once shared a prostitute although they rarely talked about it. It was during his last divorce and he was feeling down and had a lot of anger towards his ex and women. House suggested joining him one night for some of his special stress reliever. It was an out of world experience, one of the best nights of his life. Although they never talked about it or did it again, it strengthened their friendship. Damn House was lucky, he wished he would share Cuddy but he knew his chances are slim to none of ever seeing her up close and naked. Watching them was a fluke and he was already too embarrassed at his behavior.

**Please review, when I give up all hope I reread them to try and motivate myself. Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sharing is Caring

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for be a terrible updater. I don't know what to say besides that ima try and do better. I felt bad for not updating in about a year so I decided to upload something it's not long but I figured something is better than nothing. Also much more smut is coming up next bear with me. Also the beta thing never worked out; the guy said he would be able but fail through, so this is currently still unbeta'd. Sorry to those who were looking forward to less mistakes. Also thank you guys for the reviews, hearing my phone beep with a new message this morning is what woke me up, it was a review, which motivated me into writing something before I got to work. Enough of my ramblings, thanks for reviewing and thanks for sticking with this story although I am a terrible updater. Also Alex if you're willing to beta, I'm willing. Enjoy…….

Chapter 9: Sharing is Caring

Wilson left them alone to have their moment however when House came into his office later that day he had to take a chance and ask although he already knew the answer.

"So, you and Cuddy……." He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." He said trying to give as little as information as possible.

"So, you know that one time we shared that prostitute." He stammered out his face turning beet red. "Maybe I could join in."

"Have you lost your mind?" He laughed, not believing that Wilson had dared to ask.

"I I I ….i just thought I'd asked, I mean if you said yeah, she'd have no choice, right." He stammered. "I know you do the same things to the prostitutes, you know spanking and control and stuff."

"Yeah, but Cuddy is MINE. I would never share her with anyone." He said serious.

"I figured you'd say no." he said. "Is she as good as she looks?"

"Oh yeah." He said reflecting on their recent encounters.

"She struck me as very uptight and in need of a good pounding."

"Nall, you know once I get in and in control, I run things differently."

"Maybe I could just watch, she'd never know I was there." Wilson said at his last stab at getting involved.

"NO, you already watched through the window." He said with a knowingly smirk.

"What! You knew?" he asked embarrassed.

"I figured you would be too worried about her to just leave. Thought you'd want to see what you are missing." He said chuckling.

"Oh, that dirty."

"I would totally share Cameron with you."

"She has a crush on you, maybe you could take advantage of it and train her, then I could join in." he said

"Damn, I knew you had a hidden side to you but not to this extent." He responded, thinking about the possibility of Cameron on her knees. "Maybe…………..."

"Well, let me know if you do."

"Okay, guess I head down to Cuddy's office and get a little action in before the team comes looking for me.

"See ya, you lucky bastard." Wilson said as House was limping out the door. He just couldn't understand what House's sex appeal was, to attract both Cuddy and Cameron. Sure House had a rugged appeal but he was a huge jerk. Maybe he showed Cuddy a softer side because she has put up with him for the last twenty years. Shaking his head, he decided to think about other things beside House: Cameron.

Thanks for reading and please review, I like lots and lots of them. Love you guys, until next time……..


	10. Chapter 10:In the Office

Wow, updated in under a week, I'm trying to get better at updating. Still unbeta'd, sorry. Thanks for all of the reviews. I love them. Its going on 3am and I have to be up in 5 hrs for a doc appointment, I shoulda went to sleep but I had a strong urge to write. Please enjoy and thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Love you guys, here's some smut to tide you over until next time….

CH. 10: In the Office

Walking into Cuddy's office, House was apprehensive to Cuddy's mood, outside the Hospital he saw a different side, he was a little afraid that being back in her office would setback his progress. Determined to continue with his plans he burst through the doors and demand that she raise her skirt up and bend over the desk. Seeing that she was on the phone he closed the blinds in her office and locks the door.

"Miss me?" he said moving behind her kissing her neck, urging her to get off the phone. "You promised me I could fuck you here in the hospital."

"I have some business to take care of, now is not the time." She whispered, with one hand over the phone, while trying to push him away.

"Sure you do, to take care of my needs." He said gripping her waist to motioning her to stand up. "Try not to make too much noise or whoever you're talking to will know." He said bunching her skirt up around her waist.

Slipping her panties down her legs, he pocketed them. Testing her readiness he slipped his hand between her legs. Running his finger over her labia and noticing her slickness, he added another finger and proceeded to set a slow and steady pace as Cuddy hurried and tried to end the phone call before she was too lost in sensation. Dropping his pants he moved in closer behind her, widening her stance he positioned himself at her entrance. Leaning forward she braced herself for his first thrust which was always hard and volatile. Proving her right he slammed in her hard, hitting her g-spot on the first thrust, the velocity of the thrust caused her clit to bump in to the desk, adding the right amount of pain to her pleasure; setting up a steady and hard pace he began fucking her hard, her moans coming louder and more frequently.

"More….Please……Goddddd." she moaned as she began thrusting backwards in her frenzy to reach fulfillment. Feeling the familiar tighten of her impending climax, House began slowing down to prolong the experience.

"I love fucking you from behind, your glorious ass pressed against me, I've been neglecting it except for punishment." He grunted. "Don't worry I will own your ass too before the weekend is over. I can't wait to fuck it." He said pounding his way to an orgasm.

Turned on by his talk of fucking her ass, she screamed her climax oblivious to the outside world.

Falling back in her chair after their explosive climax she began running her hand through his hair.

"I've never had anal sex before." She said apprehensive. "I'm not even sure if I'm brave enough to even try it.

"I know… You're a bit repressed when it comes to sex but I'm the one to awaken your dirtier side." He said kissing her. "In no time at all I'll have you coming to work without any panties on ready and willing whenever I'm in the mood." He said jokingly.

"Oh, did Wilson ask you anymore questions about what happen? Cuddy asked.

"Well….he asked if I'd share with him." He laughed.

"WHAT! Has he lost his mind, im not a toy to be passed back and forth between the two of you? How do he even know about us. Did you tell him what we do, about the spankings and stuff?" She said agitated, almost on the verge of tears over the fact that someone else may know about the kinky stuff she do with him.

"No! He guessed, we shared a prostitute once and he liked it. You're a beautiful female and Wilson can't help but be enamored with any beautiful female." He hugged her tight; the sight of her distressed was distressing him too. "Don't worry; I would never share you or the twins." He said laying his head between her breasts, hoping to lighten the mood. "I told him I would totally share Cameron." He laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry to end hear but my eyes are closing of their own free will. Please review. Also this will not be a Hameron fic, sorry to worry some of you guys. I myself will not read a hameron fic. Wilson and Cameron may get their own fic, one day and house may be in it to offer guidance but that is it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11: No Way!

_**OMG, I'M SO FREAKING SORRY.**__ Everything that could go wrong went wrong in the last week or so. I was in the hospital for 5 days, I took my laptop with me but was too out of it to do anything, then I developed a huge case of writers block and I'm still not satisfied with this chapter or the way it turned out but I felt that you guys deserved something for being patient. I felt that this conversation needed it own chap. Forgive my lack of updates, only a few more chaps left. Again I'm so sorry for the delay and the shortness of this. Thanks for all of the reviews, I've reached over a hundred reviews and I hope it continues to climb. Please enjoy until next time….._

Ch. 11: No Way!

"Cameron! Not in this life time." Cuddy said coming down off her post coital high.

"I was thinking I could help Wilson, he's a bit too aggressive to be on his own."

"No, besides Cameron doesn't even like Wilson, she's in love with you." She said a little frustrated.

"Yeah, I am just helping them start off, I'm not staying." He responded not fully understanding her point or the fact that she was a bit scared that he would lose interest in her when compared to the younger woman.

"Fine, but you can't fuck her and once Wilson takes over you have to step out of it." She said not wanting to concede but not willing to force him to choose; afraid of whom he'd choose.

"I can't believe you were going to let me even be involved with Cameron." He said a little hurt that she was willing to share him when he went nearly insane at the thought of another man touching her.

"What, you were the one who wanted somebody else. Maybe you're just tired of me and want somebody younger." She responded on the verge of tears at the drastic turn of events.

"No, if I wanted to be with Cameron, I would have had her a long time ago."

"Then what is this about sharing her with Wilson, I don't want to share you but I'd rather have to share you than not have you at all." She responded truthfully.

"Wow, you must really love me." He said shocked

"I guess I do." She said mortified that he knows and that he hasn't really reciprocated.

"Well things have gotten a bit serious; I'll meet you back at your place in an hour." He said dodging her unspoken request for a confession of love.

"House…….I, never mind I'll see you in an hour." She sighed; damn she may have ruined everything.

An hour later at Cuddy's place, she walks in amazed, house has set the stage for a romantic seduction. Candles, flowers, music and dinner, the works.

"Wow, you're already getting sex, what's the occasion?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing just wanted to show you how much you mean to me before we start our sex fest." He said.

"I think you love me too." She said smiling. "But don't know how to say it.

"I do." Shocking both of them.

I knew it!" she said kissing him.

Caught up in the moment they ended up on the floor, shedding their clothes in a hurry.

Please review and forgive me if you don't like the chapter. I didn't like cuddy's weakness either but……… it works in the long run when I wrap this story up. I think.


	12. Chapter 12: Night of all Nights, pt 1

**Well, I'm in the mood for smut and it's only going to get smuttier before I'm through. Please enjoy. All of the reviews were great. Don't forget to review …..still unbeta'd (sorry for any mistakes .I actually wrote this during the day, my first time ever so I hope it's ok; a bit more descriptive than my usual) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy until next time.**

**Special thanks to Nikki for advice and tips.**

**Ch 12: Night of all Nights, pt 1.**

_Caught up in the moment they ended up on the floor, shedding their clothes in a hurry._

Kissing his way down her body, House made sure to spend quality time with each breast, something he seem to have neglected in the past. Caressing her right breast he suckled and laved her left nipple until it was hard beyond imagination, dragging his teeth over the already sensitized peak, adding just the right amount of pain to intensify the pleasure. Moving to the right breast he repeated his actions insuring that she was more than ready for tonight.

Advancing to the junction of Cuddy's thighs, House blew on her and she gasped in anticipation, House was very good at this. Very delicately he licked her, starting in the tight hole of her cunt and working his up between her pink folds and stopping at her clit. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the nub, trying at a different, slower and teasing technique to drive her crazy with lust. Taking slow strokes up and down her cunt bypassing her clit on each stroke denying her the satisfaction she craved, but causing her to get wetter and wetter on each swipe.

He swirled his tongue around and around, in and out of her tight sheath, lapping up her juice, until she was writhing beneath him begging for release. Finally giving in to some of her incoherent pleas, he sucked her clit while inserting two fingers, causing Cuddy to let out an ear splitting scream, arching her back in ecstasy. Sucking and licking her clit with more vigor, he applied a small amount of anal cream to desensitize the anus to better prepare for his course of actions.

"Don't…" she panted out, mixed with pleasure and pain, gritting her teeth, while House's finger probed her anus after a few minutes. The first time someone else has ever penetrated her. The pain was scorching, burning her unused muscles, overwhelming her earlier pleasure. Adding more lubricant, he worked one finger in slowly telling her to breathe deeply and slowly exhale and push outwards as he slowly penetrates.

"Relax, Cuddy, I need to start stretching you now, so that I am able to enjoy your ass later." Working his finger inside her, he began working on her clit again building the pleasure back up. As his thumb brushed her clit, she moaned as the pain in her ass lessened to a dull throbbing and the pleasure in her pussy intensified. Bringing Cuddy to her second climax of the night.

Knowing that he really wanted to fuck Cuddy's ass that night, he sat up his tools of preparation earlier, tonight wasn't just about showing his love but also his sexual desire. Using her sexual euphoria he inserted a small well lubricated butt plug into her ass.

"House…" she groaned. Accepting the fact that this was really going to happen regardless of her reservations, ass play were one of her guilty self indulges, about being that intimate with House.

"It will only get better as the night progresses." He said needing to reach his own climax. "I've denied myself pleasure long enough." He groaned out as he positioned himself at her pussy entrance.

Cuddy bit down on her lip and shift against the sudden pain of his cock entering her, the small butt plug created an extra tight situation. He pulled back a little bit watching the relief cross her face, then thrust deeper as the look of pain on her face quickly became pleasure.

Repositioning her so that her knees where hooked into the crooks of his elbows, he paced his palms on the bed beside her shoulders and pounded into Cuddy's tight pussy, oblivious to the pain shooting through his leg from the vigorous activities.

Feeling his impending orgasm coming upon him, he began thrusting harder, grinding against her clit on every thrust. Cuddy grunted below him with the force of his penetration. Cuddy screamed, indicating her orgasm, groaning House's orgasm was triggered by hers, causing both of them to collapse in exhaustion.

"God, that was good." Cuddy moaned out, too tired to move.

"Just good?" House teased.

"Words can't describe it, I'm never going to survive tonight." She joked.

"That's why I ordered in, so we can build your strength back up." He said finally accumulating enough strength to move off her. "We're only at your third orgasm tonight and I plan on giving you many more." He said limping in the kitchen retrieving their food out of the oven.

Enjoying their meal and relaxing before the night continues, Cuddy is wondering how in the hell she's going to survive as she feels the heavy sensation of the small butt plug, every time she shifts.

……………………………………….

Love it? Hate it? Can't wait for more? Please review.


	13. Chapter 13: Night of all nights:pt 2

_Forgive me; I know I've sucked at updating. I've been without internet for a while and that made me a bit depressed and the fact that life is sometimes a bitch. Thanks to Iane Casey, who gave me the kick I needed to write this chapter. This is un beta'd and hopefully it makes sense, I'm writing this at 2am and I'm beyond sleepy but I'm at work for another two hours, I think my contacts are protesting too, they feel like they are about to fall out of my eyes. Fortunately I'm back at school which means unlimited internet unfortunately I have a lot of upper level writing classes, little free time. I've read so many great stories this past mouth and wasn't able to leave a review so I want to say I've enjoyed these and all Huddy stories: Such a Holiday, Fated Reasons, ASH and BW, Little Souvenir, ALL IN, Domestication, many by hughlaurielover, if you let me I might try, when pranks go wrong, many by monkey and music lover, tension, bound, risky business, torch song composition, many by houddy, traveling light and so many more, those are the ones I can recall of the top of my head. So if any of the authors are reading this I loved your stories and to anyone else check these stories out, their great._

**Ch 13: Night of all nights: Decisions and the choices we make.**

Moving their activities to the bedroom, House put his plans for the second part of the night in action. Dinner had allowed them to accumulate some of their energy back up. Cuddy walked it the room after House seeing the scene displayed out in front of her, she knew that she was going to enjoy tonight fully and that it would always be fond memory.

Beside the bed were various instuments of pleasure. Motioning for Cuddy to lay down on her stomach, he began to gently massage her tired muscles, working out the kinks and tension. Telling her to roll over he massaged her front too, paying special attention to her erogenous zones. Reaching over he grabbed a candle and tipped it over her body, watching as the candle dripped on her nipples causing Cuddy to arch and moaned at the painful sensation of the wax tightening and cooling.

"More?" he asked.

"Yesss…" she moaned as he trailed a line of wax down her body, moving on to the junction of her thighs. Spreading her legs, House, separated her folds to reveal her clit.

Cuddy watched in anticipation as House, dribbled wax on her straining bud. Arching, into or away, she couldn't decided at that exact moment, she moaned out his name, the pain turned into intense pleasure causing several mini orgasms.

"House, please…." Cuddy groaned out. "Fuck me."

"Not yet." He answered. "I want you incoherent with desire before I fuck you."

"I am! Fuck me now!" She said as she felt her own cum running down her thighs.

"That's the Cuddy I know, always demanding. It never worked at work; it's not going to work in the bedroom." He said grinning, deciding to offer her some relief he began fingering her, first adding one finger then scissoring his fingers he inserted two, slowly churning them. Deciding to add more to the mix he began working the small butt plug in and out offering her the full benefits of double penetration.

Overwhelmed by the double penetration she began screaming and moaning as she experienced another orgasm.

Coming down off her orgasm, Cuddy noticed House's erection straining in his boxers. Pushing them down she caressed his cock, lowering her head she preceded to give him a blow job.

Licking the underside, Cuddy paid special attention to sensitive head and the frenulum on the underside of his cock. Working her head back and forth Cuddy pulled out every few strokes to flick the sensative patch of nerves on the underside of his cock with her tongue to cause him maximum pleasure. Using her free hand she played with his balls. Licking down his cock she sucked his balls in her mouth, bathing each testicle in saliva. Moving back to his the tip, she suckled his head into her mouth, taking more into her mouth she worked up and down, determined to reach base, relaxing her throat as she slowly took in the whole shaft.

House groaned as he hit the back of Cuddy's throat, deciding to add more stimulation, Cuddy began to hum, the vibrations pushing him almost to the limit. Deciding that he didn't want to cum in Cuddy's mouth, at least not yet, he pulled out. Breathing heavy, he thought about work to get control over his actions. He wanted to enjoy Cuddy's ass before he was worn out for the night.

Reaching behind Cuddy, House worked the butt plug in and out of Cuddy's ass preparing her for his entrance; removing the butt plug he reached for the astroglide beside the bed he then applied a generous amount to Cuddy's ass and his cock. Lying on his back he motioned Cuddy to get on top of him.

"You're letting me lead?" Cuddy asked a little shocked because she knows how he likes to be in control.

"Yeah, I don't need to be on top to control you." He said grinning. "All that talk about controlling you was merely a front to make you realize that I'm all you need. with you on top you can set the pace."

"You're all I need." She responded.

Straddling House, Cuddy grasped his shaft placing it at the entrance of her ass. Gathering her courage she slow inserted his cock in her ass, thanks to the lubrication and the butt plug she faced little resistance at the start. Encountering some resistance upon reaching the muscular ring in her ass, she tried to relax and push down to take more of him in her ass but was not getting any further. A little embarrassed at the situation she stoped in frustration.

"Relax," he says. "Slow down and take a deep breath and slowly exhale as i push in." He said while taking some control in the situation.

Positioning his cock back at her entrance he began pushing in, stopping every few centimeters to let her adjust to him. Taking deep breaths and slowly exhaling Cuddy took more of him in, breathing through the pain. House began stroking her clit, awakening her earlier pleasure. Letting her take back control of the pace he began kissing her neck and sucking her nipples. Finally accepting all of his cock in her ass she lay on top of him for a moment adjusting to his size, his gentle suckling of her nipples had a calming and pleasuring effect.

Finally experiencing the pleasure of anal penetration, Cuddy slowly began gliding up and down on House's cock. Determined to make Cuddy reach a climax while riding his dick, House increased the suction on her nipples and began fingering her clit vigorous. Bombarded by the mirage of sensations, Cuddy quickly reached an orgasm. The tightening sensation created by Cuddy's orgasm finally pushed House over the edge.

Laying there both were trying to catch their breath after they're climaxes. Looking over at the bedside table, they noticed the clock. It read 12:00 am, one minute to her decision on whether or not she'd allow him to control her sexual situations.

"House, I…" Cuddy began.

"Before you accept or decline let me say something. I don't want you to choose because I realize that I love you and don't want to be with you if I can control you. I like the fact that we argue and you disagree with me, it's such a turn on. I just need you to be with me and be willing to accept my eccentrics and antics. I'm not going to change, at least not that much and I don't expect you to change that much, just enough to bend to my way of thinking." He said pausing to let her speak.

"Wow, never thought I'd get you to say that much. This weekend has been great and I would love nothing more than to continue things in the same vein as this weekend but you're right, the control thing is a bit too much. I will agree to your kinkiness on the weekends only and I want a relationship too, not you just you dropping by after work wanting to fuck." She said waiting on his decision.

"Deal but you still have to wear the collar and be naked when you know I'm coming over. I like the thought of you naked and waiting on me." He said kissing her.

"If that's the case you're coming to any fundraiser I choose dressed and on good behavior." She said leading him to the bathroom to relax in her tub after all she had to get up early for work.

THE END (of the weekend)

Well, were finally at the end of this weekend of Controlling Cuddy. I know I sucked at updating but hope you guys enjoyed this story and hopefully it won't be the last one. I may do something with Wilson and Cameron or snap shots in the lives of Cuddy and House in one shot sequels. Leave a review on the way out. Much love.

Nikatori aka Housebroken


End file.
